on the wings of a prayer, the purest angel
by crazychickie4life
Summary: An all out war between Kagura and Tohru for Kyo? Yuki’s on the sideline watching Tohru, his heart slowly breaking….Shigure has decided to write a book? Full summary inside...Parings:TY...TK ? read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: An all out war between Kagura and Tohru for Kyo? Yuki's on the sideline watching Tohoro, his heart slowly breaking….Shigure has decided to write a book entitled 'Shigure, a guide of romance for a suffering woman's heart', and Ayame is moving in to follow his dream of one day becoming Yuki's dream brother…and he has eyes for Tohru? What about Hatori?   
  
A.N. Hello everybody who takes the time to read my story! This is my first Faruba (Fruits Basket) fan fiction, so go easy on me. Don't worry though, I have written three other fan fiction stories so I'm not inexperienced! I absolutely fell in love with fruits basket when I read a few manga volumes, and I adore Kyo, he's my favorite huggles Kyo   
  
Note: this story takes place a little over 2 years after Tohru met the Sohma's and so some parts of this story relate to the 3-4 manga. So there may be a few lines here and there referring to those manga's, but in no way am I copying the story. (this is sorta my disclaimer…)   
  
Note 2: I like constructive comments from people, so please do not flame me. If you would like to flame me, send it to my email adress and not as a review. I will look at your point of view, and we'll go from there…I don't take too well to not so nice reviews (although I think I've only had 2..), I turn rather…how shall I put this? Nasty…evilness radiating off me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters inside or relating to it. Fruits Basket it owned by Natsuki Takaya, and this is my one and only disclaimer so be happy!  
  
Chapter 1: The art of Pondering  
  
Tohru stirred a pot of gruel unbeknownst to her (it just came automatically to her as of late..), as she balanced Shigure's freshly written first chapter to his new book entitled 'Shigure, a guide of romance for a suffering woman's heart', in her other hand. Her eyes grew uncharacteristically large as she read some lines, but then softened considerably to their normal height, the process would continuously repeat…it was as if her eye sockets were on a roller coaster ride.   
  
She sighed warmly as she set the manuscript down, a safe distance away from the stove. For someone who, as far as she knew, had no luck whatsoever in the love department, Shigure sure knew how to give advice to lonely women. The first chapter already had her entranced and wanting to read more…which unfortunately was not possible at the moment, seeing as how he had not written the rest yet. What was more unusual however, was the fact that he had allowed her to be the first person to read it. But his excuse had been that he had wanted a woman's insight and opinions. She had then asked why he hadn't shown his editor, pointing out that she was indeed female, but he had merely laughed at the suggestion.   
  
Tohru felt honored to have read the first few pages of a sure to be big hit book for women in Japan….possibly even world wide.   
  
Still how did Shigure know what words to write in his romance novel when she had never seen him with a woman? It was a mystery to her, a puzzle unsolvable.. But possibly in due time, she may soon find out.   
  
Tohru settled back into her usual routine as she checked the soup several times, finally satisfied, she took the pot off the burner and filled the boys bowls along with her own. Bringing the bowls out to the set table 2 at a time, she then filled the empty space in the center of the table with bread and rice balls.   
  
Walking back into the kitchen, she took the manuscript in her arms as if they were the most precious thing in the world, and carried them to Shigure's office. Knocking and waiting for his acknowledgement, she walked in and gently set the papers down on his desk in front of him.   
  
"So how did you like it?' Shigure asked excitedly.   
  
"It's amazing Shigure! You really must show it to your editor, I'm sure she'd want to go over the publishing dates." Tohru said with a great big smile on her face.  
  
"Oh pish posh Tohru, let's not worry about the publishing quite yet. If Mi (is that her name) gets a-hold of the fact that I'm writing this, she'll be breathing down my neck about due dates and such. For now, let's just keep this a secret between us." Shigure stated  
  
"Oh yes! Of course, I don't want Sohma-kun troubled! Take your time, and I don't mind reading over your next few chapters for you!" Tohru smiled.  
  
"That would be wonderful Tohru."   
  
Tohru made to leave, but then remembered her second reason for coming into his office "Oh, and dinner is ready!" Tohru said.  
  
"Thank you Tohru, I'll be down in a minute."   
  
With that, Tohru left in search of the other Sohma's.   
  
Tohru went to Yuki's room, and knocked on the door. "Yuki-kun, are you there?" Tohru asked politely. Within five seconds later, Yuki was standing in front of her, his door opened.   
  
"Yes Honda-san" he responded.  
  
"Dinner's ready" She smiled.  
  
"Alright." Yuki walked out of his room, shutting the door behind him and followed Tohru to Kyo's room.   
  
Knocking on the door, she called out to Kyo. "Kyo?"   
  
"Yeah what do you want?" Kyo was standing in his bedroom door, glaring at Tohru.   
  
"Dinner is ready"   
  
"Oh.." Kyo left his room and followed Tohru, feeling very much as if they were playing follow the leader. The whole way, Kyo and Yuki cursed at one another.  
  
"Baka neko" and "Stupid rat" were the sentences mainly repeated back and forth as they neared the kitchen. But Tohru was used to it by now, after all, she had been with the Sohma's for a little over 2 years now. Instead of interfering, she let them be. Besides, she was in a dreamlike state still thinking of the beautiful words Shigure had wrote.   
  
"Miss Honda, are you alright?" a concerned Yuki asked.  
  
Tohru was knocked out of her reverie, and gave Yuki a reassuring smile. "Of course I am Yuki-kun! I was just thinking".   
  
Everyone took their places at the table, and began eating their soup.  
  
"Mmmm very good as usual my little flower" Shigure said.   
  
"I agree" Yuki put in his two cents.  
  
Tohru turned to Kyo with a worried expression on her face. Did he like it?   
  
Seeing her gaze now on him, Kyo gave a small grunt and a nod to assure Tohru. Of course this was enough for her, so she smiled and began eating what she had made.  
  
Near the end of the meal, Shigure cleared his throat and looked around the table to see if he had everyone's attention. Kyo had his arms crossed and was glaring at him as if he had interrupted something important, Yuki sat watching him attentively and Tohru smiled at him.   
  
"I have some great news for you all!" Shigure stated happily…a little too happy.   
  
"We have a new member staying with us under this roof! Ayame-kun!"  
  
Yuki looked up at Shigure so suddenly, as if he were just shocked. Kyo grunted and Tohru wasn't sure if she should be happy or worried. She only too clearly remembered the last time he had been here….he hadn't left for days and he had tried to sleep in her bedroom.   
  
Glancing at Yuki, she saw his face twisted in uncertainty. He suddenly got up from the table and made to leave.  
  
"how long?" he questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure…Akito's orders though!" Shigure said happily.   
  
"I'm going for a walk" Yuki said dully and left the house.  
  
"Poor Yuki…" Tohru whispered sadly under her breath.   
  
'Poor Yuki?' Kyo thought. 'what about you Tohru? What am I going to do when Ayame tries to sleep in the same room as you? I'll end up losing my control and beating him to a bloody pulp. Then you'll know about the secret I've kept for so long…Tohru I love you…'.   
  
Tohru got up from the table to clean up the mess, she brought the dishes into the kitchen and washed the table of any food that absent mindedly had slipped a spoon or fork.   
  
While in the kitchen washing the dishes, Tohru kept thinking of the last visit Ayame had made to Shigure's home. Things had started to slowly warm up after Yuki had asked Ayame to go on about a story in his past, but by the end of that short bonding moment between the two, Yuki had immediately asked Ayame to leave. But Ayame had done what Tohru had asked of him, meet Yuki half way.   
  
She desperately wanted the two to become close again, but Yuki absolutely wanted nothing to do with Ayame, while Ayame, a changed man, wanted to make up the years lost with his younger brother. Yes, whoever said life with the Sohma family was difficult was wise beyond years.   
  
But then again, who could blame Yuki for giving his brother the cold shoulder? She certainly could not. From the bits and pieces she collected about Yuki's life, she guessed that he had suffered a great deal as a child. Although he acted like a prince, kind and gentle on the outside, she could see beyond his mask now. He was happy at some points, that was clear, but there were times where his face would slip and she could see through his eyes and into his tortured soul. She wanted the Sohma's to be happy, and for that to happen she had to help Yuki.   
  
And then there was Kyo…..always acting so tough (not that he wasn't), and a harsh word always made its way through his lips. He was short tempered and quick to battle, but there were times where he'd let down his act and smile at Tohru, or compliment her. It was those times that shocked her, made her heart light with happiness.   
  
Yes both of the Sohma boys hid behind a mask, but behind those masks were hurt, fear, anguish. She could tell. She had after all, lived with them for over two years now, watched them as they slowly came more and more together. She had always been so naive, never seeing it before, but now she could tell. They were fighting less, talking more. It made her happy.   
  
Her mission in life, as she had declared to herself long ago, was to help both boys find happiness. After all they had done for her, she wanted to give them something back. She wanted all their harsh, angry memories to be wiped clean with happier ones. She Tohru Honda, would do anything for the two boys she loved dearly….  
  
"Tohru, why don't you go find Yuki, I'll finish up in here" Shigure stated with a warm smile as he entered the kitchen.   
  
"Are you sure?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Of course I'm sure my little flower, no go on!" Shigure gently pushed her away from the sink, and ushered her out of the kitchen door.  
  
Taking off her apron, she began walking to the door when she was stopped by Kyo.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked gruffly  
  
"I'm going to find Yuki-kun, it's getting late and I'm worried…" her voice trailed off.  
  
Slightly jealous that she wanted to look for the damn rat, he looked outside, only to be greeted by the night. He made up his mind right then, that there was no way he was going to allow her to go out this late at night by herself when there were perverts wondering around. Feeling satisfied with his new roll as her protector he said.  
  
"I'm coming with you"  
  
"Are you sure Kyo-kun? I can find him myself, it must be a bother for you.."   
  
"It's not a bother. Besides I needed to ask that damn rat a question" Actually, he didn't have a question to ask, but he didn't want Tohru to think he was concerned for her, let alone Yuki. His secrets were locked up inside him, they weren't ready to be revealed yet.  
  
"Alright!" Tohru gave him a goofy smile. The kind of smile she used only for him. How did he know that? Because he watched her every minute of every day that he possibly could. She had a smile meant only for her friends, a smile for strangers, a smile for the Sohma's, a nervous smile, a genuinely happy smile. Actally, there were tons of smiles, but there was only one for Yuki and one for himself. He liked the smile she gave him best, it seemed to be the most sincere of them all….or at least he liked to think so.   
  
Kyo smiled back. How couldn't she tell? She really was naïve. Did she not realize he only smiled for her? He gave glares and snarls to everyone else. And if he did smile for someone else, it was quite rare. But with Tohru, if they were alone, he'd always smile for her. Did she not even notice his stares? He watched her all the time, in class…at home…while they were walking right now even. He looked at her with love in his eyes, and yet she did not notice. Did she not notice his hand gently brushing hers as it swayed back and forth? He gave so many hints, yet she did not respond. That was why he dared not to reveal his secret quite yet. His fear of rejection from her was great, for now he would resort to the little hints he could give her until she figured it out.  
  
Right now, he wanted to take her in his arms and hold her close (even if it meant turning into a cat), and then claim her mouth with his. Oh how he had wanted to do that for so long now. But instead he resorted to sighing.   
  
"What's wrong Kyo-kun? Your not catching a cold are you?" She instantly brought her hand up to his forehead, her touch bringing shiver to Kyo's skin. He instantly pulled her hand away, his hand lingering on hers for a moment before he dropped it.. Tohru stared down at his hand, then gave him a questioning look.  
  
"I'm fine Tohru. Jeez why do you always have to ask that question? Why can't you ask about a different illness for once?" Kyo asked jokingly.  
  
Tohru blushed.  
  
"I don't know…I guess it just comes natural to me now. It's the first thing I come up with, so I ask"   
  
Kyo laughed.   
  
"What's so funny?" Tohru asked worried.  
  
"You…looked…so……serious when you said that!" Kyo's laughter died down however, when he saw the saddened look on her face. He instantly felt bad for what he had just done.  
  
"I'm sorry Tohru, I didn't mean it" Kyo said  
  
"It's okay, I didn't know him anyway…" Tohru said, her sadness instantly covered up with a happy smile as she called the rats name and ran over to his slumped form on a park bench.  
  
Kyo truly was sorry. A while back she had confessed how her father had died when she was very young. He had died of pneumonia, and ever since she looked out for everyone, especially if they had a cold. Kyo knew she had a fear of someone catching pneumonia, and it saddened him to think that he had laughed at such a thing to her face. He felt ashamed and dirty.   
  
"Yuki-kun, are you alright?" Tohru asked, her hands clasped in front of her face worriedly.   
  
"Yes Honda-san. I guess I was just thinking for longer then I had planned…" Yuki smiled. "sorry to worry you"   
  
"Oh don't worry about it! I just came to see if you were alright!" Tohru said, relieved that he was alright.   
  
"Tohru, you shouldn't worry about a damn rat" Kyo began  
  
"wha..?" But before she could continue, the all out war between Yuki and Kyo began.   
  
"Baka neko, she can do whatever she wants" Yuki stated  
  
"So you want her to worry about you?" Tohru looked at Yuki as a small blush graced his handsome face.   
  
This only proved Kyo's theory correct. He had realized it for a while now, but now all suspicions had been confirmed. (although it didn't take a genious to figure out), Yuki was in love with Tohru. Which of course, did little to relax the hatred he felt for the damn rat. It hightened it knowing that he had competition for the girl of his dreams…..  
  
"You're an idiot Yuki, are you trying to scare her!" Kyo shouted  
  
"Oh really, it's okay I wasn't too worried, I know yuki-kun can take care of himself. Don't worry about me!" Tohru intervened.   
  
"No Tohru, he's right. I should be more considerate of your feelings. I'm sorry I worrid you." Yuki had agreed with Kyo! Kyo was so shocked, he was about to fall over.   
  
Tohru opened her mouth to argue that it really was fine, she wasn't too worried, but she had already tried to explain that to both Sohma boys several times now, neither had listened to her. Instead they had considered her feelings ahead of their own. So she closed her mouth and watched the two fight over nothing in particular.   
  
She couldn't help but wonder as to why they were being so protective of her, even more so….She supposed it was because the three had gotten so close over the couple of years they had been together (although Yuki and Kyo would deny it).   
  
"Guys…I really think we should go home now. You two need your rest for tomorrow!" Tohru smiled.   
  
At her command, (not really a command but to them it was), they stopped their bickering and followed behind her like faithful pets (A.N..hehehehhee get it!? Faithful Pets…? Is it just a joke for me then? sighs oh well!)  
  
Together they all made their way home……together.  
  
A.N, well, that was my first chapter, everyone review to tell me how you like it! And for those of you who are wondering, no the last 'together' was not a typo error, it was meant to be like that!  
  
I'll try and update as soon as I can, but no promises (so don't get mad at me).   
  
Ja ne   
  
sonJA 


	2. Yuki's love, Kyo's warning

Crazychickie4life: hey all! sighs only 3 reviews....oh well, I guess that's what I get for my first faruba story....hopefully I'll get more in the future....(sits and waits) hehe. Anyway guys, sorry for the wait, but I warned you. After all, I was on vacation! (bout time too...). For anyone whose wondering, I'm attempting to update my other stories tomorrow or the day after. But don't worry it's coming soon!

P.S. I didn't make this chapter that long, because when I was writing it, I thought 'hey I could add more pages to this!' but I like where I left off. It's very mysterious/kawaii. It ended perfectly and so I had to stop! I promise I'll give you more next chapter, but I just....I liked it! It fit!

Thank you to the three of you that reviewed is sad But thank you!

Chapter 2: Yuki's love, Kyo's warning

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru cried, her hands clasped in front of her as she kneeled before his bed. "Your sick!" she worriedly placed her hand over his forehead and instantly pulled back at the unnaturally warm touch.

Yuki looked at her with half lidded eyes and tried to convince her he was alright, despite the fact that he felt far from alright. He refused to allow her to make such a fuss over him and worry herself sick. But when he tried to talk, nothing came out.

He cleared his throat in attempts to regain control of his seemingly lost vocal cords, and finally he found some of his strength left, but only a tiny morsel.

"Honda-san...." He began, but was cut off by her worried tone.

"No Yuki don't talk! You'll make yourself sicker then you already are!"

But he had to convince her he was alright! He would not allow her to take the blame for his stupidity, even though he knew she was probably berating herself already. Tohru had more than likely already convinced herself that she should have gone to get him earlier and not let him sit outside to catch cold. How did he know this? Because it was Tohru, she always took the blame without reasoning or thought. She was one of a kind, and she was the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful person he had ever met. He highly doubted there was anyone that could outmatch her selflessness.

And because he cared for her so much, because he was utterly and hopelessly in love with her, he did his utmost best in his current situation to make her feel better (despite the fact that none of this was her fault anyway).

Gently taking her arm in his hand, her pale warm skin soft to the touch, he pulled her to him, careful to keep his distance so that he would not transform into his zodiac form. Although, he doubted it would take long before he turned into the rat (A.N, for those of you who read the manga, you would know why it is that that would happen. But for those of you who don't here's a short explanation: If a member of the zodiac gets too sick for their human bodies to handle, then they transform into their animal form to recuperate. Simple as that .)

Yuki smiled upon seeing Tohru's shocked face as she waited to hear his explanation, and he beckoned her closer until her face was inches away from his own.

His eyes lingered to her pink rosy lips, as images of what it would be like to kiss her for hours, popped into his head. But he was snapped out of his thoughts when Tohru whispered his name in confusion in the tiniest of voices.

He wanted so badly to kiss her lips, to touch her, to hold her. But at the moment, it was impossible. Not only was the zodiac curse preventing him from holding her like he desperately wanted to, but she wasn't quite ready for him to tell her that he loved her yet. She was still too naïve to notice the way he looked at her, the way he 'accidentally' bumped into her just so that he could have some contact with her. The way he occasionally held her hand as they walked home from school, how he watched her out of the corner of his eye no matter where they were. The way he blushed when she complimented him, the way he smiled for her. He wanted to float away with her, marry her, have children, and live together in a comfortable home, Yuki would protect her with his life.

But, she didn't react to any of the obvious emotions he openly displayed to her, so he knew that if he were to ask her out, even for a date, she might be too confused and possibly be frightened. She may run away from him, and he didn't think he could handle the rejection from the love of his life. He wanted her to be his, and his only.

And yet again, another obstacle was stuck in his way of true happiness. His ever standing rival...the one and only Kyo Sohma. As much as he tried to hide it, it was all too obvious that Kyo was in love with Tohru. Yuki had watched the way Kyo acted with Tohru, and the from the minute he had first seen them together, he disliked the cat even more. And yet again, Yuki wondered how anyone could not see Tohru, talk to her, and not fall in love with her. But still, all things aside, Kyo was his mortal rival, his enemy, and the love they both had for Tohru could not be shared. Only one person would be with her for the rest of his life, and Yuki was positive he would not allow her to fall into the hands of Kyo.

"Tohru....." He had just said her name. He finally decided enough was enough. The formalities were becoming inappropriate. If he was in love with her, he realized it would be moronic to call her by her last name. Her first name was too pretty to go to waste anyway.

Tohru on the other hand, was even more shocked and confused then before. "Yuki-kun, are you alright!? I should go and get you some medicine!"

But as she made to leave, Yuki pulled her back down possessively, pulling her face closer to his then it had been earlier.

"Tohru, I'm fine. This isn't your fault, it's my own." Yuki attempted to convince her.

"No it's not! It's my fault! I should have gotten you earlier!" Tears began forming in her eyes. Yuki felt the familiar tingling in his nose, a warning that he was about to sneeze. Knowing that he would soon transform from the impact of the sneeze, and the fact that he was feeling worse and worse by the minute, he made a daring move.

"No it's not Tohru" Yuki pulled her towards him in the last few seconds he had left, and hugged her warm body close to him. Instantly he transformed, but he remembered every detail of her warm body against his, missing the heat already. Seconds later, he sneezed.

Tohru stared at him even more confused then before, and blushed a bright crimson. (which satisfied Yuki somewhat).

"Umm....I'm going to get your medicine now!" Tohru jumped up from her position on his bed and hurried out of his room.

Yuki sighed disappointedly. He knew it was a risk he had to take, but he was still saddened non the less. He was now confused of whether or not he should take that as a sign of rejection.

"What the hell were you thinking you stupid rat?" Kyo appeared in his bedroom, arms crossed, eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
So obviously, Kyo had seen the whole thing, and not pleased by it either. Yuki smiled victoriously.

"Something you wouldn't do baka neko" he replied.

"Don't touch her" Kyo warned.

"Or what?" Yuki fought back

"Or I'll kill you" Kyo stated coldly, for once dead serious (which sent small shivers of worry down Yuki's spine). Why was he acting like this? Since when was he nervous around the cat?

Yuki however, snorted in response. "You've tried that too many times already for me to take it seriously. You can't touch me." Yuki was glad he had his voice back to give the neko a verbal beating.

"We'll see about that princess Yuki." Kyo fully entered Yuki's bedroom, and planted himself down on the floor, a safe distance away from Yuki.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked annoyed that the neko had the nerve to sit in his room.

"I'm monitoring."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm making sure you don't touch Tohru again" Kyo stated simply. But before Yuki could respond, Tohru entered the room carrying a tray with medicine, tea and soup.

A.N. So if you liked it then I expect you to review! hint hint, nudge nudge Remember, in the end this will benefit my sanity!


	3. Good Morning Sunshine

Crazychickie4life: Alright, as promised, I made this chapter longer. I thought it was pretty good....but towards the end I think I went sloppy. Eventually I have plans for heavy editing of all my stories, so don't worry, it will some day be fixed up! Thank you for all your reviews, it made me happy to see that more then 3 people reviewed this time! And for all of you who are wondering, I still am not certain as to where the pairings are going.....I want your opinion as to what you think it should be (but that doesn't mean I'll end up using that pairing in the end). I'm still working on making the story's plot go along with the summary...which could take a while (but I am getting there...slowly).

Chapter 3: Good morning sunshine

Tohru glanced at the two glaring boys as she entered Yuki's room.

"May I?" she asked quietly waiting for Yuki's approval. Yuki (still in his rat form), nodded, while glancing at Kyo for any signs of jealousy....which of course, the way Kyo's face constricted with anger gave Yuki that satisfaction.

Tohru seated herself beside him on the bed, and placed the tray in her lap. Carefully, she took the bottle of cold medicine, and put a small amount on a small spoon.

"Alright Yuki-kun, since your in this form, I tried to find the smallest spoon I could get a-hold of. But, that means that we're going to have to do a few rounds......"

Yuki grinned his best rat grin to assure her he was alright with it. But, deep down he was already cringing at the horrible taste the medicine only offered....and the best part was that he would then have to suffer the after taste as well.

"Open wide" Tohru gently put the spoon in his mouth and pulled back when she was certain he had it all in his mouth. Waiting, she saw him gulp down the horrible medicine, and then put some more onto the spoon.

She repeated the step once more, making a grand total of three small spoonfuls, and more suffering on Yuki's part.

"Now I want you to get some sleep, okay Yuki-kun?" She asked as she fluffed the pillow behind his head, gently, taking in consideration he was currently a small rodent and could be jostled around easily.

Yuki nodded and instantly closed his eyes, his sleepiness overcoming his need to stay awake. Smiling in his sleep, dreams of Tohru began to pop in his head.....

Tohru looked at him, carefully bringing the blankets up closer to his now slightly shivering form. She sighed once and then looked around the room, noticing Kyo for the first time.

"Kyo-kun? What are you doing here!" Kyo glared at her. "Not that I mind you being here or anything, it's just that....well you don't normally come near Yuki unless its to fight....I'm sorry I just assumed..... I don't mean to make you mad!" Tohru fumbled with her words, still seated on Yuki's bed, she looked down at her lap as she twiddled her hands uncomfortably. Kyo's glare softened slightly at the look of distress on the girls face, and decided it was about time to give her some sort of explanation to stop her from wringing her hands to death.

"I'm here because I wanted to fight Yuki. I'm finally going to beat the little she-man. I want to make sure that he isn't faking sick so that he doesn't back down. So I'm going to wait for a bit before his charade is over." Kyo said naturally.

Tohru tilted her head to the side in slight confusion. But, then she understood, Kyo was probably just worried about Yuki and didn't want to say it! Nodding to Kyo with a smile, she left the room. (A.N. If only poor naïve Tohru knew....it's not that at all! Hahaha...she's just too innocent...sigh ).

Kyo stared at her retreating figure, and when he was certain she had left the room and was a safe distance away, he slapped himself repeatedly on his forehead. What was he thinking? Why did he tell her that excuse? It wasn't like he couldn't come up with another...such as one that involved Shigure threatening him about going back to the main house, but he had to say that! Baka baka baka! But it was the quickest thing to come to his mind......Now he had to stay in the same room with the baka until he woke up, or else Tohru would think something was up.. He was a baka! And he'd have to stay there alone, probably thinking of what he saw earlier between Yuki and Tohru. Jealousy welled up in his chest as he clenched his fists together at his side, jaw clamped in a sneer towards 'sleeping beauty' on the bed. If only he could kill Yuki in his sleep....but that was utterly impossible. For some odd reason, the rat was even more powerful in his sleep. Letting out a huge sigh, he decided he'd think of all the things he should do when Ayame came, to make sure that the two had some brotherly bonding sessions, away from the house, so that he could be alone with Tohru....

Tohru was worried about Yuki. His fever was running high, his face was pale, and he was shivering. Deciding right on the spot, she left the room only to change into her pajamas, grab a pillow and blanket, and a book to read. She would monitor Yuki all tonight, making sure he didn't get sicker then he already was. She had given him his medicine only fifteen minutes ago, at 8:30 p.m. And the medicine read that it needed to be distributed at 8 hour intervals, so she would only doze lightly off, and be sure to wake up at 4:30 a.m. to give him some more medicine. Putting a watch that she had received for Christmas from Hana-chan on her wrist, she left her room and went back to Yuki's. Kyo had a surprised look on his face, as if he didn't expect her to show up again, but soon changed it to a glare.

Tohru glanced around the room for a spot to set up, but only found one space left where she could lean against a wall....beside Kyo. Blushing slightly she walked over to where Kyo was seated, his eyes never leaving hers, watching her every movement attentively (like a cat).

"Kyo-kun? May I.....umm...sit beside you?" she asked quietly. He nodded in response.

Relieved that he allowed her to sit beside him, Tohru put her pillow behind her back, and the large blanket over her lap. Realizing that Kyo was planning on staying in the room all night, she took some of the blanket and brought it over his lap as well, so that they were now sharing the blanket.

Noticing Kyo blushed, Tohru mistook it as anger and instantly apologized.

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun, I should have asked first before I did that! I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" Tohru was about to take the blanket back because she thought he was upset, but Kyo instantly grabbed her hands before they reached his end of the blanket.

Shocked, she looked at him confused. "No Tohru, I don't mind. Thanks for thinking of me" Kyo assured her it was alright.

"So what are you doing in here anyway?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Well...I'm worried about Yuki-kun, and plus the medicine says that I have to give it to him every eight hours, so I figured I'd just rest my eyes until it's time.."

Kyo quickly understood. Although, the jealousy grew even more, and so did his over protectiveness of her.

"Tohru, you shouldn't worry so much about that damn rat"

"But Kyo-kun! I care about all the Sohma's and I want everyone to be happy! I just want to make sure that Yuki-kun is alright" Tohru said with a smile. "Besides, I don't mind!".

Kyo shook his head as the girl began to read some romance novel. She had gone to school that morning, went straight to work afterwards. Came home from work, cooked them dinner, cleaned up after them. And then after Shigure's 'Ayame comment', and Yuki's departure, she had gone to look for him. Then the stupid rat had to get sick (didn't help that he had asthma which quickened it), and she had to worry over him. She then proceeded to stay up late (he was certain that she wasn't going to let herself fall asleep until 4:30 after she safely gave Yuki the medicine, and then maybe go to sleep. Then, she'd end up waking up only 3 hours later so that she could cook them all breakfast, and then head off for work which started at nine. (The next day is Saturday.....no school). She worked too hard, and did so much. She exerted herself too much as well. And she did all this without complaining...Tohru was by far the most amazing person he had ever come across.

"Tohru, I'll stay up and wake you when Yuki needs his medicine." Kyo tried to convince her.

"No Kyo-kun! You need your sleep! Plus I don't want to burden you"

"No Tohru, don't worry about me, you need your sleep more than I do" Kyo tried.

"Please don't Kyo-kun! I'm going to take care of him, and you can go to sleep." Kyo knew it was useless to try and argue with her anymore, so he gave up completely, instead focusing a glare on Yuki. He was the reason why she was going to be a walking zombie tomorrow, and he would make sure to make Yuki feel guilty when he woke up.

Eventually time wore on, and Kyo watched Tohru intently in the corner of his eye as she made different faces with each line she read. Some of her expressions were in pure shock, sometimes her eyebrows were knitted together in a frown, and then there were other times where she would smile. But slowly as time went on, they both began to yawn more and more. Soon Kyo's eye lids became heavy and he fell asleep.

Tohru looked over to Kyo when she realized what time it was. (5 minutes until she had to give Yuki his medicine). She had given up reading about an hour ago, when the words had become blurry from her tiredness. She had closed her eyes, but she dared not go asleep in fear that she would miss the eight hour mark. Kyo was asleep, his mouth half open, and the blanket she had given him part of settled in a pool in his lap. He looked too kawaii for words! Taking the rest of the blanket (including her half), she pushed it around Kyo as much as she could without waking him to warm him up. He instantly nuzzled into the blanket, with a content smile on his face. Even though it was a big blanket, she had only left enough to cover her lap, but it was fine with her. As long as Kyo kun and Yuki kun were fine, then she was fine.

Quietly getting up from her spot on the floor, she realized when looking at the tray, that she had forgotten to feed him his now cold soup, and give him his tea! But it was too early in the morning to give him now, so she made a mental note to make a big breakfast in the morning. Taking the bottle and spoon in her hands, she decided not to wake him. He would gulp down whatever was his mouth anyway, subconsciously. Giving him his spoonfuls, he was so sick that he did not even open his eyes once. Sighing contently, she set her mental clock for 7:00 so that she had enough time to get to work and cook the boys breakfast. Re-settling herself beside Kyo, she fell asleep, for the next few hours she had to sleep, unconsciously shivering.

Kyo awoke to find Tohru's head resting on his shoulder, he blushed immensely, but loved the feel of her against him. Looking down, he noticed just why he felt so warm and comfortable....Tohru must have given him most of her share of blankets, because she was now barely covered, while he was wrapped in a cocoon. Glaring at her angrily, he saw her body shivering from the cold. It hadn't been too warm in the house to begin with. Why did she always have to do stuff like this? Why did she suffer so that everyone else could be happy? Glancing at her watch, he noticed the time was now 8:00. She had only slept for 3 and a half hours...how was she going to manage work today? And as much as he hated too, he knew he had to wake her up, or else she would be angry with herself later for not getting up early enough.

"Tohru?" Kyo gently prodded at her, shaking her gently.

"hmm?" Tohru asked behind sleepy eyes.

"Time to get up, it's 8"

"Oh no!" Tohru rubbed her eyes sleepily, and jumped up, quickly checking up on Yuki (who was still asleep), and then ran out of the room to get changed.

Tohru quickly ran into her room, got changed into some clothes, and brushed out her hair, putting them into braids. She then hurried down to the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. She was so tired....only three and a half hours worth of sleep, but she would be fine for the day. She decided that tonight she would just go to bed early.

Tossing some toast into the toaster, and quickly making bacon and eggs in the frying pans, she worked to make it just right. Setting the table as fast as she could (while glancing at the clock), she realized that she had just over 15 minutes to get to work. Filling the boys plates, she ran to grab her purse.

"Breakfast is ready! I'm off to work!" she shouted through the house. She felt bad for yelling when any of the boys could have been asleep still, but she needed to go, she already knew she'd be a few minutes late, and reprimanded...rightfully so. (A.N. Technically if you read the manga, she does literally all the work at the motel...or is it a hotel? Doesn't matter....without her, the other maids wouldn't survive.). She had been in such a hurry, that she hadn't even had a bite to eat, her tummy was growling, but she ignored it. Running the whole way, out of breath, she arrived to work only 5 minutes late.

Kyo stared off into oblivion, the hurricane that was Tohru had rushed around the house and had finally called up that breakfast was ready. Kyo had frequently checked his watch, and decided it would be best if he did not get in her way, seeing as how she would now be late for work and was in a hurry.

Yuki stirred in his sleep, causing Kyo to narrow his angry eyes at his sleeping form. The little princess didn't know what Tohru had done for him all night, and this morning. Kyo would make sure that Yuki felt guilty as hell when he woke up.

Not wanting to be in the same room as Yuki when he woke up, Kyo left the room to change into some fresh clothes. After he was dressed he made his way downstairs to find Shigure sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in his hands, a newspaper in front of him on the table. Kyo walked past him and headed straight for the fridge, grabbing a milk carton and gulping some milk right out of the jug, down. His stomach then chose that moment to growl in its hunger pain, so he took his place at the table, not saying a word to Shigure, and started eating his food.

Yuki appeared in the doorway minutes later, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Sitting down he began to eat.

"How are you feeling?" Shigure asked.

"Much better" Yuki said cheerfully.

"Baka nazoumi" Kyo glared at Yuki.

"Baka neko" he responded.

"Where's Tohru?" Yuki asked Shigure.

"She left a few minutes ago for work".

"Oh...."

"You really are an idiot." Kyo said in a dangerously low voice as Shigure left the room.

"You are, outcast" Yuki stated.

"Do you know what Tohru did last night for you?" Kyo asked angrily. "After you fell asleep, she brought a pillow and a blanket into the room, and set herself up against your wall. Then she read that you needed your medicine every 8 hours, so she waited up until 4:30 this morning and gave you it. Then she went to sleep and woke up three and a half hours later, just to make us all food, and she left the house late for work! And it's all your fault!"

Yuki looked shocked. "she stayed up all night for me?"

"And you'll be lucky if she hasn't made herself sick because of that". Yuki raised an eyebrow over the fact that Kyo was openly displaying his concern for Tohru. Kyo noticing what he had done quickly covered it up. "If she gets sick, then whose going to do all the chores around here?"

"Selfish neko" Yuki yelled at him

"It's your fault if she gets sick! You're the selfish one" Kyo reminded him.

Kyo finally was somewhat satisfied with the fact that Yuki now looked angered with himself. Kyo was beginning to make his way out the door to leave the rat to his thoughts, when Shigure entered, pushing Kyo back full force, Kyo landing on his bottom.

"I have great news! Hatori is bringing Ayame today! We'll have so much fun together!" Shigure had stars in his eyes.

"Where in this house is he staying?" Yuki's voice asked calmly, but everyone could hear the anger behind his voice.

"In Tohru's room of course!"

Yuki and Kyo looked at him as if waiting for him to say it was a joke. When Shigure turned around to leave, both boys reached for his shoulders and pulled him back around to face them.

"She is not staying in the same room as that pervert!" Yuki shouted.

"I won't let her do that either" Kyo said dangerously.

"But Yuki, Kyo! Ayame's so pretty, and Tohru-kun's room is just too pretty! It's a perfect match! Plus, she does have the biggest bed in the whole house!" Shigure said with a big grin on his face.

This only angered the boys more.

"You want my brother to share the same bed as innocent Tohru? Are you insane!?" Yuki looked about ready to punch something

"Find him somewhere else to sleep" Kyo said angrily.

"hmmm I guess that could be arranged. Kyo you have the least amount of stuff in your room am I correct?" Yuki didn't like where this was going, and Kyo wasn't sure what to think.

"I guess so...I'm not a pack rat like the nazoumi" But the comment slipped by unnoticed as the two boys awaited what Shigure had to say.

"Well then, I guess it's settled, Kyo move your stuff out of your room and into Tohru's!"

"I won't allow that!" Yuki said, his arms folded in front of him.

"Fine, then I guess you two will have to share a room, Tohru can be by herself, and Ayame gets the available bedroom.

The boys exchanged looks of horror at the thought of having to be in the same room together...

"But I'm not getting the impression that you two like that idea...so.....I know!" Shigure stuck his finger in the air for attention. "My little flower can stay in my room!" Shigure had a very perverted look on his face that made both boys shiver. "It's all settled then.." Again Shigure made to leave, but both boys stopped him.

"I don't think so" both boys yelled at once.

Shigure sweat dropped. "I don't know what's wrong with you two! You don't agree with anything I come up with"

Yuki finally took this as an opportunity to step in....as much as he hated suggesting it, he knew it was the only thing that he and Kyo were going to agree on. "Kyo and I will share a room with Tohru, Ayame can have his own room and you can stay in your own room as well."

Shigure contemplated this for a moment, disappointed that he wouldn't have his flower stay with him, and finally nodded in agreement, leaving the room.

"What'd you do that for?" Kyo asked confused/angry.

"It was the only way it was going to work. I won't let you sleep in the same room as Tohru by yourselves, and you wouldn't have allowed me to be alone with Tohru in the same room. I'm sure as hell not letting Ayame sleep in the same room as Tohru and the same goes for Shigure. I know you'd agree with me. And of course, I do not plan on sharing the same room as you, so it had to be this way."

For once, Yuki actually made sense to Kyo.

"Whose room?"

"Tohru's, it has the biggest bed, and plenty of space. I don't want her to have to sleep on the floor or anything. We'll roll out some mats and she'll have her bed." Kyo fully agreed with Yuki. Both boys sensed their civil conversation was over, and so they left the room to go their own ways......

A.N. If you liked this chapter please review it! Thanks much

sonJA


	4. on the wings of a prayer

Crazychickie4life: Frowns I know it's been a long time, but I just haven't been in the mood to update for a while....oh well, I warned you all from the start . Well, this is just dandy, I'm glad you're all liking my story so far, and thank you for reviewing, it makes my day.

Well here are some quick pointers for this chapter.

1. Yes I know it's shorter then usual

2. Yes I know that it's intense and I myself think I may have rushed into it just a tad -- but if need be, give me some tips and I may end up changing the chapter, when I do it depends on my mood, but the plot for the chapter will not change, I like where it's going. Just improvements people!

3. This chapter is called 'on the wings of a prayer' and the next chapter will be called 'on the wings of a prayer part 2' or 'the purest angel'. The plot for this chapter sort of tied in pretty well to my initial story plot, and it gives me a few new ideas, so be open minded towards them. I am trying to be more original now with my story, so I'm toying around with it in hopes to improve it and make it a hit.....any suggestions at the end would be greatly appreciated when and if you do decide to review!

Chapter 4: On the wings of a prayer

"Ayame!" Shigure whined. "How much did you pack?" Shigure, unceremoniously dropped the two suitcases he had been carrying, onto the unsuspecting floor.

"Just a few things" Ayame replied brightly. Of course, he was not involved whatsoever in the heavy carrying of his luggage. "So, my dear, are we going to be sharing a room?" Ayame had grabbed Tohru by the waist, and pulled her closer to him, a mischievous look played upon his face.

"uhh heh...." was all Tohru managed to get out before she was harshly yanked away by a steaming Kyo.

"I thought you agreed to a few of my terms" Yuki stated while staring down his brother.

"Agreed? I never agreed! I just nodded my head. Who even said I had been paying attention at all? Plus, rules were meant to be broken"

Tohru looked on between the brothers in full confusion, while Kyo snarled and continued lugging his share of Ayame's luggage up the stairs and to his room.

"Tohru?" Ayame asked enthusiastically. "Would you mind possibly making me something to eat? I'm rather famished"

"Make something yourself, she's not a slave" Yuki cut in.

"But she is a wonderful chef, and I would like to have some more of her delicious cooking!" Ayame whined to his younger sibling.

"No" Yuki stated firmly.

"It's alright Sohma-kun. I was about to make lunch anyway!" Tohru smiled. Tohru made to leave, but before she could even take another step, Yuki gently grabbed her wrist, and dragged her upstairs, on his way shouting out "She has no obligation to you, find your own bloody way to eat!" at his brother. Tohru blushed immensely, confused.

"Really Sohma-kun, it was alright!" Tohru tried to sound convincing, although deep down inside, she was frowning. She loved cooking for everyone, but sometimes it slightly bothered her that she had to act as a slave...especially in Ayame's case. 'NO!' she mentally slapped herself. She should not feel ungrateful to any of the Sohma's. Not one of them. Not even Akito Sohma. She must be grateful to all of them for providing her with a warm bed to sleep in, food to eat, and a roof to shelter her head. And besides, Ayame-kun had asked ever so kindly......she now felt guilty. But who should she stick to? Who should she obey? Ayame? Or Yuki? Sighing heavily, she allowed Yuki to lead her.

As Yuki lead her upstairs and to his bedroom, he briefly heard the heavy sigh escaping Tohru's lips, and wondered what was bothering her. He rarely heard her sigh, and when she did, it worried him just a touch. If it had to do with Ayame...he swore that he would have to kill his brother if he took advantage of Tohru even once more. Even if it was something as simple as asking her to cook for him. He hated when his brother tried to take control of HIS Tohru, and use her for his own personal reasons....it drove Yuki crazy. He would not have his brother interrupt his life, or Tohru's, just because he had decided to barge in uninvited...not that he would be invited in the first place.

When they reached his door, he opened it, and allowed her to pass by. He motioned for her to sit on his bed, which she complied to, and he shut his door behind him.

"Tohru, I need to talk to you about...Ayame" he said his brother's name with disgust, and sat on the edge of his bed, beside Tohru.

"What about him?" Tohru asked with a giant smile on her pretty face.

"Well, you see, my brother is a lot like Shigure...only worse. He's more perverted, more annoying, and well, that about covers it. I don't want you to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, and I certainly don't want you to be at his beck and call, you have more important things to worry about."

Tohru nodded tiredly. She wasn't exactly paying too much attention to Yuki, as much as she tried, she couldn't get the pounding ache in her head that had just decided to form, out. She had worked 10 hours that day. She was only supposed to work 8, but unfortunately one of the ladies called in sick, so Tohru decided to stay for a while and help beyond cleaning. She even helped in the kitchen for a while, room service was quite tricky sometimes. Having had a lack of sleep anyway that morning, she was unbelievably tired. But she still needed to cook, and then do some tidying up of the house. It was her fault anyway, if she had declined to stay the extra two hours, then she would possibly be done her chores anyway. So she would suffer the consequences.

When Tohru nodded, he suddenly noticed a change in her. His poor little Tohru was ridiculously tired, and he now understood why. It was his doing.....flashes of his for once civil conversation with Kyo popped into his head. She had only had three and a half hours of sleep thanks to him, and on top of that, she had stayed to work two hours extra.

Her eyelashes were fluttering ever so often in attempts to keep her eyelids up, the bags under her eyes were boldly noticeable, and her attempts to stifle yawns weren't fooling him either.

"Tohru, I think you should go to bed." Yuki suggested. He watched as her face began to flush immensely, abnormally quick, and her breathing quickened. "Tohru?" Yuki asked, he was now terrified as he watched her give him a blank stare, then...nothing. She was out cold. Feeling her forehead, he felt his flesh burn at the touch.

Calmly, Yuki left the room to call Hatori and retrieve Shigure for advice. This had happened to Tohru before, she had over exerted herself, and on top of that, had gotten a cold. But that had been a long time ago, when Yuki had first come across her....so why now?

As Yuki crossed the room to pick up the phone, Kyo watched through half closed eyes, a look of annoyance spread across his face.

"Hello, can I speak to Sohma, Hatori please?" Yuki asked with a hint of panic in his voice. Kyo was now fully intent on finding out what the phone call was about....why would Yuki call Hatori? Did it happen to be about Ayame? Or was it....wait, where was Tohru? Scanning the room, he found not a single female in sight. Before listening to another word that came out of Yuki's mouth, Kyo practically leaped off his spot on the couch, and ran as if he were in a marathon up the stairs, slamming doors in search of Tohru along the way. He became deathly scared when he didn't find her in her bedroom, or any room, until he walked into Yuki's room. There, on Yuki's bed, lay a flushed Tohru, unconscious.

Immediately he wondered what the rat had done to her. He knew that Yuki loved her, but would he go as far as to force himself upon her? Frustrated and infuriated, Kyo gently picked the girl up and carried her to his bedroom, where he figured she would be safer for now. Gently placing her on his bed, he wrapped some blankets around her, and checked her breathing. It was irregular, coming out in short, quick pants. Scared for her life, he held onto her hand, willing her to stay with him, keeping track of her pulse.

Moments after she had been transferred to his room, Yuki came barging in, anger, shock, and a deep sadness all blended his features.

"Stay away from her baka!" Kyo warned.

"No" Yuki stated firmly, but kept his position at the door.

"When's Hatori coming?" Kyo asked, narrowing his eyes in anger.

"He said he'd be here in fifteen minutes." Yuki looked as if he was seeing a ghost for the first time in his life, and was transfixed.

"What did you do to her you bastard?" Kyo moved into a position so that he was fully hiding Tohru from view, still making sure to keep track of her pulse.

"Nothing, just telling her to ignore Ayame....." Yuki was sincere enough, that for once Kyo believed him.

Kyo turned back around to face Tohru, and went completely silent. Was she breathing anymore? Her pulse was dying at a fast pace. He leaned over and put his ear close to her mouth. Barely any hot air was escaping her lips.

"No Tohru, don't you dare do this to me!" Kyo nearly shouted, grasping her wrist tighter, as if willing her to stay with him. At this announcement, Yuki became more frightened then ever, and was at her side in an instant. Grabbing her other hand, he gently placed it between his own pair, and squeezed it gently.

"Tohru, you have to stay with us!" Yuki pleaded.

::Tohru::

Tohru had been trying to listen intently to what Yuki had said, but had dozed off slightly. She had once been told by someone, that if she had not paid attention to a question that had been asked of her, then she should always smile and nod. Even if it meant she had to do something horrible, she would go through with it with pride. For instance, when she had been in kindergarten, the teachers had wanted to teach their students the word 'responsibility'. Which, of course, for a kindergartener, it was lost on them. But, to help them learn, they had made up classroom duties. Of course, the students had free will of what they were to do, so the options were based on a first come first serve system. Tohru had not paid attention at all to anything that had been said, because she was to busy thinking about butterflies, and how she wanted to learn to fly like they could. She knew it had been wrong to do such a thing, 'you must learn to respect her elders' she had been told a countless number of times, but that had been a day where responsibility just wasn't on her young mind.

Well, of course everyone had chosen a classroom duty by then, and she was the only one left. Of course, there was only one option left, the option that no one wanted. Tohru had to help clean the bathroom with Nakata Sensei. And to top it off, the students laughed at her for day dreaming instead of deciding. She had been teased for days, and she never knew that kindergartners could be so cruel. That was the year that she learned the word 'baka'. Sure, she had not been the most graceful student (actually quite clumsy), but she had always kept a smile on her face, trying to never get frustrated as her mother told her was not a good thing to do.

So, even though she had received the job at the bottom of the pile, she still had fun doing it. So, it was this reason that she nodded and attempted to smile at Yuki.

Her headache however, was not ceasing its torment, and she began to feel slightly light headed. An ache in her chest began to form, and she began to find it slightly difficult to breath. Her eyes drooped from her lack of sleep, and the next thing she knew, she saw nothing but black.

Then, there were lights. Many, many lights. She looked around curiously, and found that she no longer had a headache, or felt tired, or had any aches in her chest.

"Hello Tohru" a voice called from behind her.

A.N: I know, it's a cliffy, I know how much everyone hates those, but I think that it's kind of obvious as to where it's going. . Don't worry it'll all turn out alright....I hope don't hurt me. I do realize this is a lot of drama for the fourth chapter, but I know where this is headed now, so don't worry, this is not supposed to be a short story I promise.

If you liked this chapter, please review. Any ideas that will help this story to become more interesting will be accepted, and anyone who decides to review constructively, provide me with ideas, and I take a liking to them, I will dedicate the next chapter to you!

Ja ne 

sonJA


End file.
